marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Scarfritcher
The Палач (Russian for executioner, in English letters it's Palach) is a fictional villain in the Marvel RPG Universe created by Tomahawk23. Origin Владимир'Кала́шников', (Vladimir Kalashnikov) was a Russian KGB agent during the Cold War from 1976-1988. Not much is known about his past except that throughout his career he mostly worked as a spy on the Mujahideen in the Soviet-Afgan War. He was able to tip of the Russians about Mujahideen attacks, and where to watch out for ambushes. He was so good that the Mujahideen never suspected a thing. When the Soviet-Afgan war ended, Кала́шников retired, and settled down to a civilian life. After the Cold War The Soviet gov. feared attack from the US, and feared that the Mutants that the Americans had on their side would render them helpless. As a result, the Russians sent FSB (after the Cold War ended the KGB was shut down and replaced with the Federal Security Service) agents into Canada to steel samples of what was used to create Deadpool from Weapon X. In order to create mutants even stronger then Omega Red. Once they got the samples they began testing them, and making their own versions. They then selected several ex and current Spetsnaz, former KGB, and FSB agents for the program. Влади́мирwas one of many selected. With the Russian version of the chemicals used for Deadpool, they gave Кала́шников super human strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and stamina, a healing factor which would allow him to regenerate lost flesh and organs almost instantly, and reattach arms. But what the Russians didn't realize what that Влади́мир had no plans of staying. Once they had injected him with the chemicals, he charged at all the scientists killing them each with his hands. He then stole a pistol and killed everyone in the facility. He took a helicopter pilot hostage and forced him to fly a helicopter to cross the Russian boarder. The Russians immediately sent several hinds after it, the chopper was shot down but Влади́мир survived. The Hinds had Russian Airborn troops repel from the chopper, Влади́мир quickly shot the ropes causing the men to fall to the ground, the majority hd broken bones the rest died. He quickly jumped into the chopper and killed the pilot, with little piloting skills he turned the helicopter and shot the other one with a missle right he he shot it. Влади́мир survived and made it to the Ukraine. He got onto the airfeilds of a Airport in Ukrainia. He then hijacked a plane headed for Romania. From there he became a mercenary who went by the name of Палач or the "executioner". He has done several jobs with Deadpool and gets along pretty well with him. He enjoys his jokes, and respects his skills. He doesn't care about the money, he just does it for the thrill of combat. Along with that he's also very sadistic, the favorite part of his job is when he gets to murder, plunder, and pillage. He only charges a lot to hire him because he can, and money is always useful. Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Villains